Remember that i love U
by Math'L
Summary: OS. Mais il n'y pas de fin heureuse pour les bêtes de foire. C'était peut-être le plus terrible dans cette histoire. On regardait l'amour prendre vie, on espérait de tout cœur un happy-end, tout en sachant que ça n'arriverait pas. On ne raconte pas les histoires heureuses. On ne partage que les tristes, celles qui brisent le cœur et noient les yeux. [Sterek]


**Disclaimer :** **Le monde de Teen Wolf appartient à Jeff Davis.**

 **Note :** **Bonsoir ! Je passe en coup de vent vous livrer cette histoire qui a été écrite en coup de vent aussi (c'est-à-dire que je viens de la finir et je l'ai commencé y'a une demi-heure …)**

 **J'espère que ça vous plaira !**

Un jour, un homme arriva sur le territoire d'une meute de loup-garous. L'homme n'avait aucune mauvaise intention mais les loups étaient des jeunes, encore des adolescents, et ils étaient devenus méfiants après leurs dernières péripéties qui leurs avaient pris deux de leurs membres.

Alors, l'alpha demanda une preuve de sa bonne foi à l'homme. Ce dernier lui répliqua :

\- Si je vous donne un mot de mon père, ça fonctionne ?

L'alpha le regarda avec un air un peu niais et l'étranger soupira. Il montra son cou et lui dit :

\- Si tu sais comment faire, et uniquement dans ce cas-là, j'aimerais éviter de devenir tétraplégique, plante tes griffes dans mon cou et vois par toi-même.

Le chef de la meute hocha la tête et après avoir fait asseoir l'étranger, il planta ses griffes dans la peau fine et il regarda défiler une vie qui n'était pas la sienne.

 _Quand il arriva au présent, il enleva ses griffes. Il fouilla dans les pupilles de l'étranger, cherchant quelque chose. Il dût le trouver puisqu'il ferma les yeux et il planta ses griffes dans la poitrine de l'homme. Les membres de sa meute hurlèrent, se demandant ce qui était passé par la tête de leur alpha. Mais le loup savait._

Parce qu'il avait vu.

Il avait vu un garçon se faire mordre dans une forêt. Il avait vu son meilleur ami le soutenir, l'aider, être blessé mais ne jamais abandonner. Il les avait vus se disputer, se détester, se pardonner, pleurer leurs morts, aimer leurs vivants. Il avait vu le jeune loup pleurer son premier amour et il avait observé le meilleur ami tomber amoureux.

C'est ce qu'il mit du temps à comprendre. Le héros de cette histoire n'était pas le garçon asthmatique devenu soudainement un Dieu du Stade, déterminé à protéger les faibles. Non, le héros, c'était l'ami qui avait eu des dizaines de possibilités de s'en aller, de dire que tout cela ne le concernait pas, mais qui était resté, envers et contre tout. Il n'avait pas la moralité infaillible de son ami, ni sa force. Mais il avait une loyauté à toute épreuve et la rage de protéger les siens. Presque plus loup que le loup-garou lui-même.

Le garçon fit tout et bien plus pour protéger son père et ses ami(e)s. Il menaça, blessa, tua. Et dans cet imbroglio de douleur et de souffrance, il tomba amoureux. D'un homme, plus vieux que lui, blessé par la vie. Et il l'aima avec toute sa candeur de jeune homme et avec toute sa force de survivant. Et l'homme tomba amoureux en retour. C'était beau. Ils brisèrent les barrières pour être ensemble. Ils affrontèrent la colère du père, les rumeurs de la ville, les soupçons des amis, les accusations des ennemis. Rien n'avait d'importance, parce qu'ils étaient ensemble.

Ils vainquirent leurs ennemis, et terrassèrent leurs opposants.

Mais il n'y pas de fin heureuse pour les bêtes de foire. C'était peut-être le plus terrible dans cette histoire. On regardait l'amour prendre vie, on espérait de tout cœur un happy-end, tout en sachant que ça n'arriverait pas. On ne raconte pas les histoires heureuses. On ne partage que les tristes, celles qui brisent le cœur et noient les yeux.

Un jour, des ennemis vinrent. En nombre. Désireux de terrasser cet alpha trop puissant, entouré d'une meute trop aimante. Ces derniers combattirent. Mais leurs membres tombèrent un à un. Jusqu'à ce qu'il ne reste que les originaux. Ceux qui étaient là depuis le début. Ceux qui avaient tout vu, tout vaincu.

Mais eux aussi tombèrent. D'abord la banshee. Elle s'en alla rejoindre le Chien de l'Enfer dont elle s'était éprise, mort des semaines plus tôt. Puis la coyote-garou. Quand l'alpha trouva son corps, il tomba à genoux, foudroyé par la douleur. Mais son meilleur ami était toujours là pour l'aider, le soutenir. Ils n'étaient plus que trois mais ils pouvaient s'en sortir. Et il perdit son propre compagnon. Et la douleur l'engloutit.

L'ironie était là. Tout avait commencé par eux, ses deux amis un peu trop curieux. Et tout finirait par eux. Ils se promirent de réussir.

Mais les promesses n'ont de valeur que si on y croit. L'alpha tomba. Et ne se releva pas.

Il ne restait que le meilleur ami. Celui sans force surhumaine, sans capacité magique, sans talent pour le combat. Il n'avait que sa loyauté pour une meute décimée. Et le cœur qui brûlait de se venger.

C'est ce qu'il fit. Il les tua. Tous. Sans exception. Il n'avait plus d'alpha pour lui dicter une morale. Plus de compagnon pour arrêter son bras. Plus de meilleure amie pour le raisonner.

La rage au cœur et douleur aux lèvres, il blessa, piégea, mutila, tua avec parfois plus de violence que n'en avait eu ses ennemis. Pas de pitié, pas de quartier.

Il les vainquit. Lui, le faible humain, le presque rien, il les anéantit. Et ensuite, il observa le champ de ruine qu'était devenue sa vie.

Il n'avait plus de famille, plus d'amis, plus d'amour.

Alors, il choisit de les rejoindre. Mais pas n'importe comment. Il fallait que sa mort ait une utilité. S'il avait pu, il serait mort pour l'un des siens. Mais il était le dernier. Alors il décida que son savoir devait être partagé.

Et le Destin sembla d'accord avec lui. Il apprit qu'un jeune alpha venait d'apparaître. 17 ans et des amis en guise de meute. Il les chercha. Il laissa l'alpha prendre ses souvenirs, son savoir, ses connaissances. Et il lui demanda de mourir.

C'est une demande terrible à demander à un enfant. Mais l'univers était un cycle. Il avait fait son temps, et il était temps qu'un autre garçon reprenne le flambeau, avec sa force, sa candeur et sa morale. Et s'il pouvait l'aider, ne serait-ce qu'un petit peu, alors ce serait toujours une fierté.

Quand l'alpha sortit de ces souvenirs, il était attristé et apeuré. C'était ça qu'allait devenir sa vie ? Et puis il comprit. L'étranger lui offrait une possibilité de changer ça. Avec ces connaissances, il pourrait réussir là où son prédécesseur avait échoué. C'était un cadeau, une chance inespérée. Et l'étranger ne demandait qu'une chose en échange. Pouvoir retrouver l'amour de sa vie.

Et c'est ce que l'alpha fit. Les griffes dans la peau, la main autour du cœur, comme pour tenter de réparer cet organe brisé.

Il raconta cette histoire à sa meute. Et d'un commun accord, ils décidèrent de retourner à Beacon Hills, pour pouvoir enterrer l'étranger auprès des siens, auprès de sa moitié.

Ainsi, si l'on se perd dans la forêt de Beacon Hills, on peut trouver une rangée de pierres. Sur chacune d'elle est écrit un nom, une date et une phrase. Parce que l'oubli est le pire outrage que l'on puisse faire à un mort. Et puis, à l'extrémité, il y avait deux corps qui avaient été réunis. Séparés dans la vie et à jamais ensemble dans la mort.

 _Puissent-ils être aussi heureux dans la Mort qu'ils auraient dû l'être dans la Vie._

 **Voilà ! J'espère que ça vous a plu ! Honnêtement, je ne me suis pas relue, donc si des fautes agressent vos jolis yeux, n'hésitez pas à me le dire !**

 **Merci pour toutes vos reviews !**

 **Sterekement vôtre, (si, je vous jure, c'est un Sterek !)**

 **Math'**


End file.
